


梦中情人.下

by tongyunyitong



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 双ALPHA设定。前篇在lofter,账号搜【彤云亦童】





	梦中情人.下

Tony进了那张房卡的房间，顺便洗了个澡。

浴室里迷蒙的雾气让他思绪回到很久以前。他想起他的梦中情人，那个他一见钟情的对象。还是那么弱不禁风的样子。瘦瘦小小，金色头发，明明很弱小眼神却很坚韧。那双蓝眼，无论他找了多少人，都找不到类似的。

Steve Rogers起码还有一双蓝眼是可取的，说不定能成为他唯一操得下去的原因。

在他思考的时候，一张柔软的嘴唇从身后探出，贴在他颈间舔吻。想都不用想，他也知道知道是谁。

他一贯花花公子作风，这事对他又没有影响，操人嘛又不是不会，反正关了灯，按着人往死里操就是了。所以他没有犹豫，握住身后人的手，扳过Steve的下巴亲吻。他不吝用出一身的调情技巧，亲吻的时候极尽缠绵，舌头在对方腔内轻柔地扫过，然后纠缠，心想瞧Rogers这小样的，一会就让你折服！

结果，对方一点都不买帐，直接夺过主动权，直接凶猛地把他推到瓷面墙上，死死啃咬他的嘴唇。

艹你的！接吻根本不是这样！一心让Rogers领会高超吻技的Tony，也绝不退让，一下子，两个ALPHA的信息素，在淋浴房剑拔弩张地交锋，碰撞，却是谁也不肯让谁。

最后是Tony被亲得快窒息了，体力不支，金发大块头才放过他。

现在两个人都像发情的雄兽，性致都起来了。

Steve进来的时候还穿着白衬衫和西裤，现在被热水浇透，紧贴着一身结实的肌肉，若隐若现，裆下部位也尤为突出。

Tony也好不到哪里去，他光着身子，虽然比不上对方的壮硕，但明显有练过的，线条紧实，底下的性器也是生机勃勃。而且床上比的从来不是身形，而是技巧，对此Stark总裁还是很自信的。

两个人都紧紧盯着对方。

Tony也不得不承认，死对头的身材确实不错。人鱼线，八块腹肌。哼哼。

“所以，准备好了？”Tony挑眉问。

“当然，我说过，要补偿你的。”Steve贴着他耳边说。如果Tony足够敏锐，那他应该领会其中的危险。  
可是没有。

———————————

 

六九式，Tony从没玩过。

给他口交的人多得去，没人敢要求他。Steve提出这个时，他愣了下，却没有拒绝。

ALPHA从来都是不屈于人下的，Steve做出送屁股的决定不容易，反正自今天以后，他们也再无关系，Tony干脆大度地答应了。

虽然没上过ALPHA，但今天看来，虚荣心是极大满足了。一个和你一样强大的ALPHA，任你蹂躏。  
光这一点，还是值得让Tony又硬上几分。

Steve说，他躺着会比较轻松，Tony想了下，这个姿势的确多是上位的服务，向来享乐主义的他就欣然躺下等着享受。  
当然，先下口的也是金发男人。

Tony感觉到性器进了一个温热的地方，但是对方却显得技巧很生疏，好像根本不懂。  
“你是不是第一次啊，牙齿离远点啊！啊……对，用舌头……”  
他估计对方从没有过给别人口活的机会，刚好这个姿势他看不到金发ALPHA的表情，他按照之前被口的经验，一步步指教Steve。好在学习能力强的ALPHA很快上道，舌尖先是吮吸着前端，复又一下子把小Tony含了进去。

新手有新手的快感，简直不能再刺激了。  
Tony看着对方上了正道，一边爽着，一边把他的阴茎放进嘴里，结果太大了，一下子不进去，还戳到喉咙，他忍不住吐出来，吐槽，“你没事长那么大干嘛。”

他感觉到自己的下身离开了温热的地方，然后听到金发男人的笑声，“Tony，我把这个当赞美了。”

我操！有什么好得意的！

小Tony重新被包裹住的时候，秉承着礼尚往来，以及绝不能在技巧上输给死对头的想法，Tony只能慢慢把小Steve含进去。

他不敢置信，对方的阴茎进到自己嘴里又胀大了几分，反正吐槽的话他再也说不出，免得Steve又在那里自大，他认输地一下下吞进去。

他自认为有技巧地，轻轻舔着马眼，然后是两颗睾丸。没口过别人，至少被人口过，Steve Rogers该感到幸运了，他第一次破例为人口交，第一次破例上一个ALPHA。

听到对方重重的呼吸声，他知道自己成功了，Steve很兴奋。但来不及得意，对方也开始学着他的举动模仿。

该死的，他忘了，对方的学习能力很强。

Tony较上劲了，决意要让金发男人臣服，故意吞吐着那根粗长的阴茎，模仿着活塞运动的节奏和频率。

但不管怎样，他怎么做，Steve就怎么做，  
阴茎进出口腔的声音，在房里听起来格外淫靡。

他更难为情的是，他觉得自己快忍不住快射了，而Steve的那根太大了，他含了还是不见有半分解放的影子。

“唔……”突然，他觉得自己的性器一下子被做了个深喉，被窄小的内壁裹住，而且给自己口交的还是在人前自律的Rogers总裁，这种情况让他难免产生前所未有的骄傲感，他感觉到眼前是一片蒙白的，然后，在生理和心理的刺激下，他射了出来。  
射精的快感，让他完全意识不到Steve接下去的举动，从未暴露于人前，也从未有人侵犯的臀穴，有一根舌头悄悄地潜入了。

 

Steve想这么做很久了。  
他奢望了那么久的人就在他面前。  
他给Tony做口活的时候，一直从头盯着的都是另一处——ALPHA的肉穴。  
如他所想，那里从未有人到达，颜色淡淡的。  
他已经硬到不行。为小Steve服务的Tony显然很苦恼为什么他没有半分要射的样子，正在努力服务他。他嘴角始终上扬，不怪你，Tony。  
因为它想去的，由始至终只有一个地方。  
而现在，Tony得到快感，射了。  
他该得到回报。

Tony意识到不对劲的时候，是有条滑软的东西钻进他的小穴，而他嘴里还含着对方未见释放的阴茎，就像个叼着棒棒糖一脸懵逼的孩子一样纯真。

“啊……Shit！你在做什么！”

他把对方的阴茎吐了出来，恼羞成怒地  
妈的！Rogers的舌头伸进了进去。

酥酥麻麻的感觉太陌生了，他危机意识也跟着起来，说好只是先玩六九式，这样发展出乎他意料。可惜他说话之间，又有两根手指探进他的内部。

他整个人几乎弹起来，但偏偏Steve选的这个性爱姿势，导致他被牢牢压制住，无法反抗，他不过就是轻轻动了一下，那双铁臂就直接锢住他的双腿。

“操！Rogers！滚开！”  
Tony终于醒悟过来自己这是跳进了陷阱。他妈的Rogers根本没打算给他艹，而是一早就看上他的屁股！

“放松，Tony.”  
“混蛋，你可没说过是你上我！”  
糟糕的是，他感觉到还有润滑剂跟着更多的手指跑进ALPHA从未被进入的领土，本能让他条件反射性拒绝，紧紧闭着穴口。

“我也没说让你上。”  
商人本性，Steve不打算接受这个指控。他觉得这个姿势不方便接下来行事，动作迅速把手指抽出，换了个位置，双腿压住棕发ALPHA，薄唇吻上Tony刚刚还在给自己做口活的嘴。

Tony在金发ALPHA面前，更像个无辜的处子等着被强暴，完全就是懵住，等到他再次反应过来，对方的手指再次顺着刚刚挤进去的润滑剂捅了进去。  
这次连骂人的话都被堵了起来。

而对方从一开始就表露出极大性致的性器官，一直贴住他的腿部，Tony紧张到觉得腿都要抽筋了。他发誓如果第二天他能走出这个房间，绝对会把Steve Rogers剁成肉酱！

然而，Steve的指间一分分推进他体内，偶尔转动方向，他的屁股竟然感觉到轻微的快感。而且这反应越来越强，他双腿间的性器也跟着有了反应。

不是吧……作为ALPHA被人玩屁股也能起反应。  
能不能给点脸啊兄弟。  
他没忍住，轻轻呻吟了一声，然后像吃了狗屎一样紧闭嘴巴。

Steve确认过ALPHA的甬道已经做好扩张，手指退了出来，换上自己粗长的阴茎。  
他把大到不可思议的龟头，一寸寸推进去粉嫩的肉穴。

信息素也随之释放。

Tony作为ALPHA，ALPHA和ALPHA之间的天性就是斗争，没有例外。不是东风压了西风，就是西风压了东风。而Tony此刻，无疑处于劣势。

他的内壁一开始收缩拒绝着外来者的侵入，疼痛。

被那根棍子一样的大家伙捅进来，他现在能感受到的只有疼痛。ALPHA的甬道从来不是天生做这事的地方，也不会像OMEGA一样自动分泌液体，所以Tony体内几乎都是润滑液，即便这样，他还是感觉到下身仿佛被撕裂了。

哪怕被操着，Tony Stark可没那么容易就范，反正他一直往Steve身上咬，自己不好过也绝不让对方好过。

Steve动作不快，慢慢地在棕发总裁体内摩擦，他也在等着ALPHA适应。对比Tony在他身上咬的齿印，他全当情趣，不在乎地轻轻亲吻那双长睫毛焦糖色的大眼，心里无比柔和。

他也不想两个人经历这些，可是Bucky说的对，Tony的性格，只有往死里操，把他操哭了，自然也跟着老实了。

“之前没操过人，所以，辛苦你忍耐一下了。”他语气抱歉，动作却开始逐渐加速，换来身下ALPHA更多的粗话，什么死处男你他妈的居然敢把脑筋动在老子身上。

但是，Tony的凶巴巴，随着他顶入摩擦到某一点时，Tony似乎比之前兴奋了，小穴无意识绞紧，连性器都跟着昂头了。

Steve感觉理智的弦大概是要断了。自己被不同于口腔的炙热包裹着，本来不想伤了同为ALPHA的Tony，可是那双大眼睛泛出因为被操得疼痛而忍不住滑落眼眶的水汽，律动的速度忍不住加快，他一下子顶了进去。

反复抽插的动作，带出体内的润滑剂，水声一片，肉体碰撞拍打，两个ALPHA的喘息在房里交互响着，就像两头野兽。

Tony已经被操到无力抵抗，这死处男的体力就像上天所赐，他完全不是对手。前端被金发男人的手掌把控着，屁股被大家伙插着，奇迹般地痛感从中剥离，还能得到快感。

那个男人手速越来越快，抽插的速度也越来越快，他突然发现Steve的蓝眼一直盯着自己，眼里还含着他看不懂的情愫。  
那双蓝眼像宝石一样，又染上了欲望的色彩，很性感。Tony也佩服自己，这时候还能联想到他的小情人，那个金发蓝眼的梦中情人。

然后，他受不了了，率先投降，快感从小穴某一点传来，喘息地再一次射了出来。  
他脑子里只有一个想法，打死也不承认是被个新手操射的！

可是容不得他多想，他感觉到体内的大家伙一下子顶到了最深处，然后停留在那里。花花公子曾经也这样做过，对着其他的OMEGA或者BETA，他一点都不陌生——“他妈的你居然成结了！”

Steve Rogers果然是个变态！哪怕他知道各种意义上，ALPHA和ALPHA之间无法完成标记成结，但是对方真这么做的时候，他还是愤怒地想在金发男人英俊的脸上来一拳。没有任何一个ALPHA能接受这样被动的成结。

可惜他被牢牢压制住。  
他只能感受到对方的精液射进来，源源不断地灌满他们交合的地方，比润滑剂的温度略高。  
ALPHA是无法被标记的，他不明白Steve这样做的原因。

“Tony，看着我。”耳边的声音听起来很温和，一点也想不到刚刚的狂浪，“我这么做，只是想你知道，我和其他人是不一样的。”

呵呵，当然不一样。老子还是第一次被人上。Tony现在听到Steve的声音就很烦躁，尤其现在Rogers已经不仅仅是个变态，还是个觊觎他屁股不知道多久的强奸犯，“看个屁啊！你是心理有问题啊！睁大眼睛看清楚，老子是ALPHA！！你他妈的现在就是在强奸！”

他这次把人推开，终于成功了，Steve没有控制他，只是他把人推开的时候，连带着体内那根阴茎跑了出来，以及对方的精液。

棕发总裁的脸色看起来，先是红的，再是青的，然后恶狠狠地盯着金发男人，  
“Rogers！我也不跟你计较了，就像我们之前讲的，今晚以后我们再不相关，我以后也不想看到你！”  
他就当自己今天倒霉，以后打死都不跟这人打交道！

当他支撑着身子想离开这个噩梦般的房间，结果脚还没到底，就软了下来，全身都痛的，尤其是后面……还好Steve疾速飞快把他捞回床上。

他手臂胡乱挣扎着，他并不喜欢被面前的人触碰，是因为经过半夜的激战，他发现他的身体没有想象中厌恶这个金发ALPHA。  
Tony冷静点，都是性惹的祸，精虫上脑不怪你。冷静冷静。

“Tony，你真的想不起来吗？”

“你他妈是谁，我为什么要想起你？”  
Tony气得一拳揍在那口完美的牙齿上，被对方稳稳地接住。明明自己才是吃亏的那个，为什么这家伙的语气听起来好像更委屈更可怜？

“你不是说过吗？不管我分化成什么，你都会和我在一起吗？”Steve仿佛在叹气。

“我什么时候跟你讲过？老子这么说过的对象只有一个！但是……”绝对不是你……  
话还没说完，Tony感觉记忆一下子被带到十年前。  
他唯一这样说过的对象，他的梦中情人，那双美丽的蓝眼。

【那时，他分化成ALPHA没多久，在校外和别人起冲突打了起来，Jarvis也不在，是他的梦中情人，那个漂亮的男孩子，突然挺身而出。明明比自己还瘦弱，可是却像个天使一样。  
被性激素冲昏了头脑的他，混混们打跑以后，他激动冲上去亲了一口出手相助男孩。他知道男孩还没分化出性征，但是他看着那双宝石般的蓝眼承诺，“我想和你在一起，不管你以后分化成什么！”  
只是在那以后，他再没见过那个漂亮的男孩。哪怕他动用了Stark家的实力，也找不到他的梦中情人，就像凭空消失了一样。】

回忆结束，面前的蓝眼和他记忆中的重合。  
漂亮，坚韧。  
突然之间他的梦中情人，化身为一个大金刚……前一刻还用阴茎插着他的屁股……  
我操！  
“你难道一开始不会告诉我，你就是他吗！”他愤恨地甩了Steve一床被子。

“今天早上送过去给你的花，那张卡片我有写你当年表白的话。你扔了。”Steve不留情地指出。

Tony不接话，但眼神从一开始的愤怒，到现在已经平静下来。他的手心甚至还在因为这事微微颤抖，不敢置信他思念这么久的人就在眼前。  
然后，他扑了上去，埋在金发大胸男人的脖子，乱咬一通，“你知道你还欠我一个道歉吗？”  
他差点以为被不明不白强上了，结果，其实就是他梦中情人。也不知道悲哀还是庆幸。

一想到Steve就是小男孩，虽然很纳闷他的梦中情人怎么变得这么壮实，但他已经不再想着拒绝了。  
ALPHA就ALPHA，虽然他心里对这个性别有一丝别扭，毕竟在他的假想里，梦中情人再怎样最多也只是BETA。但是，就像他当年承诺的一样，无论Steve分化成什么，他都是愿意和他在一起。

Steve摇摇头，“不，Tony，我欠你的，只是一句我爱你。”  
眼前是自己念了十年的人，Tony听着表白都忍不住动容了，他主动亲了上去。  
Steve轻笑，手摸上棕发ALPHA的臀部。不同的是，这一次，他得到了回应。  
“死处男你轻点……喂，唔……”  
他们疯狂地接吻，把错失的十年都补回来。当年的一见钟情，是相互的。  
也许重新认识的机会，不是那么完美。但是，梦中思念的，全部是你。  
一直都是你。

 

 

彩蛋:

Pepper看着老板满脖子的吻痕，乐滋滋收下Rogers集团送过来的玫瑰花，她不懂不过才一天，怎么就……

“Tony，你不是说，Steve Rogers是变态吗？”  
“Pepper！你知道吗，原来他就是我的梦中情人！”  
“所以你们搞在一起了。”肯定句。  
“我们是阔别重逢！不是搞在一起！好吧好吧，身体上的联系也是必不可少的。等等，Pepper，你听我说啊，我们家Steve真的特别好……”

（Fin）


End file.
